Une sanction qui arrange tout le monde
by l'abandon
Summary: Mathieu en à marre des disputes incessante entre le Patron et le Panda. Patron x Panda. Même si vous lisez pas, répondez au moins a se que je vous demande dans l'intro de la fic :) Merci d'avance.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo !**

 **C'est le Panda pour une fiction Patron/Panda.**

 **Oui vous l'aurez remarqué je fais des fictions qu'on ne voit presque jamais. Je préviens, je ferais PEUT-ÊTRE un Mathieu x Alex ou un Mathieu x Alexis (Alexis Lloyd ou Alexis Breut (Links The Sun) vous n'aurez qu'à voter si vous laissez une review.**

 **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !**

 **Et comme à chaque fois merci à Empty Corpse pour sa correction.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Maître Panda et le Patron étaient forcés de dormir et de passer les après-midi dans la même chambre pour qu'ils s'expliquent et qu'ils s'habituent à se voir, pour l'instant tout se passait bien... Mais ce soir-là rien ne se passerait comme prévu.

Mais avant tout voici le pourquoi du fait qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même chambre.

 **Quatre jours plus tôt:**

Mathieu venait de finir le montage de l'épisode 101 de "Salut Les Geeks" avec l'aide d'Alex. Il était maintenant 1 heure du matin et Alex rentra chez lui. Mathieu partit se coucher en pensant pouvoir dormir jusqu'au moins midi mais il n'en fut rien car à 8 heures il fut réveillé par des bruits de pas et des voix déjà trop élevées à son goût. Il se rendormit avant de se réveiller encore une fois à cause des pleures du Geek qui subissait déjà les avances et les blagues salaces du Patron, il entendit ensuite la voix qui semblait colérique de Maître Panda. Mathieu en avait marre. Il aimait beaucoup ses personnalités, mais parfois elles dépassaient les limites du supportable. Il ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux, dévoilant leur bleu pâle encore embrumés par la fatigue. Il se leva, remarquant qu'il était habillé et se souvenant qu'il s'était endormi comme ça veille car il n'avait pas eu le courage de se changer. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Les voix de Maître Panda et du Patron étaient tellement fortes que personne ne l'entendit descendre. Mathieu était dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il devint furieux quand il vit que le Patron et Maître allaient en venir aux mains. Il voyait le Geek qui était derrière l'ursidé en train de le supplier de ne pas se battre et le Hippie et bien… c'était le Hippie quoi, il était déjà défoncé de bon matin. Mathieu prit une grande inspiration et cria.

 **"-Hey! Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça dès le matin !?"**

Tout le monde sursauta mais le criminel et le panda continuaient de se fusiller du regard.

 **"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel !?"**

 **"-C'est cet enfoiré qui fait des avances au Geek !"**

 **"-Hey ! La boule de poils ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !"**

Ils commencèrent à s'insulter et à se pousser et Maître Panda donna un coup de patte au Patron, griffant sa joue. Celle-ci laissait apparaître trois marques distinctes, pas très graves mais importantes quand même. Des gouttes de sang commencèrent à en perler.  
Le patron allait donner un coup de poing au chanteur quand Mathieu reprit.

 **"-Stop ! On se calme ! Temps mort ! Calmez-vous 2 minutes. Panda, ça tourne pas rond chez toi, tu as vu dans l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis ?"**

 **"-Tu vas pas le plaindre quand même !?"**

Le Hippie et le Geek s'étaient mis d'accord pour les laisser tous les trois.

 **"-Non je ne le plain pas ! D'ailleurs Patron, je t'ai déjà dis 100 fois de ne pas t'approcher du Geek ! Fais voir ta joue que je te soigne."**

 **"-Nan c'est bon gamin je vais le faire."**

La voix du Patron était beaucoup plus froide que d'habitude, provoquant chez les deux autres un frisson dans le dos, Mathieu soupira et continua.

 **"-Comme tu veux. Vous m'énervez vous deux, je sais plus quoi faire de vous. Je remonte pour me reposer et réfléchir à votre sort. En attendant, si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une insulte l'un envers l'autre ça va chauffer, pigé ?"**

 **"-Pigé.."**

 **"-Pigé gamin.."**

 **"-Bien. J'y vais."**

Mathieu se retourna et sortit de la cuisine suivit du Patron qui alla dans la salle de bain. Il y entra et s'y enferma à clé. Il s'avança vers le miroir et regarda la plaie qui saignait toujours.

 _«Le salaud, il m'a pas loupé. »_ Pensa le Patron.

Il désinfecta les griffures avant d'entendre des pas dans le couloir qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Des coups furent frappés et le Patron comprit qui c'était.

 **"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"**

Sa voix était sèche et froide.

 **"-Te parler."**

 **-"Pas moi. Va-t'en."**

 **"-Mais.."**

 **"-Dégages !"**

Maître Panda regrettait beaucoup son geste.

 **"-S'il te plait."**

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Patron très énervé.

 **"-C'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans le mot "dégage" au juste?"**

 **"-..Je viens juste te dire que je suis désolé, je regrette ce que j'ai fait."**

Le Patron ne dit rien et sortit de la salle de bain. Le Panda avait vu la blessure, elle n'était pas jolie à voir. Il se sentait mal.  
La matinée se termina sans encombre, Mathieu s'était levé et douché. Il avait pris une décision. Il descendit dans le salon, tout le monde s'y trouvait.

 **"-Bien Patron, Panda. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin j'ai pris une décision pour que vous vous expliquiez : pendant une semaine je veux que vous cohabitiez."**

 **"-Quoi !?"**

Le criminel et le panda avaient répondu en même temps avec incompréhension ce qui fit rire Mathieu et le Geek.

 **"-Et comme il y a que ma chambre et celle du Patron qui ont un lit deux places Panda tu dormiras avec le patron pendant cette semaine. Je veux donc, Patron, que tu changes tes draps et que tu ranges tout tes... enfin tu vois de quoi je parle."**

 **"-Mathieu s'il te plait. Tout mais pas ça !"** Se plaignit Maître Panda.

 **"-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vouloir en venir aux mains ce matin. Maintenant vous assumez. Et Patron tu ne touches pas au Panda. Maintenant oust."**

De nouveau le Patron garda le silence et alla dans sa chambre suivi de Maître Panda.

 _«Ça va être long...»_ Pensa l'ursidé.

Ils arrivèrent et le Patron changea les draps avec l'aide du Panda dans un grand silence.

 **"-Écoute Patron, on va malheureusement devoir cohabiter pendant une semaine mais si on se parle pas ça va pas le faire."**

 **"-J'ai pas envie de te causer la boule de poils, maintenant lâche moi."**

Maître Panda baissa les yeux.

 **Quatre jours plus tard.**

19h30, tout le monde avait fini de manger, le criminel et l'ursidé avaient passé l'après-midi et le repas sans parler, sans échanger un regard, comme pendant les quatre derniers jours. Ils allèrent tous dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Le Geek décida d'aller jouer au jeux-vidéo dans sa chambre, puis ce fut au tour du Hippie de monter se coucher. À 20 heures le Patron sortit pour aller s'occuper de ses bordels. Une demi-heure plus tard Mathieu et Maître Panda allèrent se coucher.  
Mais l'ursidé ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il pensait trop pour ça. Il culpabilisait encore d'avoir insulté le patron comme il l'avait fait. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute, Mathieu l'avait créé comme ça. La blessure qu'il avait ne semblait pas vouloir guérir. Maître Panda fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrer se claquer et des bruits de pas s'approcher de la porte. C'était le patron. Le chanteur de l'émission s'assit correctement sur le lit. La porte s'ouvrit mais sur un patron dans un mauvaise état. Transpirant sa veste de costard dans sa main droite avec son arme, l'autre n'étant pas valide vu l'état. Elle était tout ensanglantée, ce sang coulait manifestement de son avant-bras gauche et de trous dans sa chemise noir au niveau de son épaule gauche, visiblement causés par une arme blanche. Le bleu qui entourait la plaie au niveau de son visage était devenu plus violacé que le matin même et semblait avoir grossit. Il fut choqué par l'état du Patron.

 **"-B..Bordel mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?"** Il eut du mal à articuler, il se leva pour se précipiter vers le pervers.

 **"-Ça te regarde pas gamin."**

 **"-Te fiche pas de moi, t'as vu dans quelle état tu es."**

Le Panda attrapa le poignet du Patron dont la main se crispa sous la douleur. En soulevant la manche de la chemise il resta pantois face aux 2 entailles, plutôt profondes, présentes sur son avant-bras.

 **"-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé putain?"**

 **"-Rien."**

 **"-Il faut te soigner."**

 **"-Je peux le faire tout seul."**

 **"-J'ai un doute sur ça. Je vais t'aider."**

 **"-Tu me foutras la paix après ?"**

 **"-Promis !"**

La voix du Patron était faiblarde, il était obligé de s'appuyer à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Maître Panda voyait bien que le Patron n'allait pas bien mais il savait qu'il n'allait rien dire par fierté. Il vit le Patron essayer d'aller jusqu'au lit et voulu l'aider mais ce dernier le repoussa en lâchant

 **"-Je suis peut-être blessé mais j'ai pas non plus besoin d'être assisté !"**

Maître Panda sourit involontairement. Il partit dans la salle de bain chercher des bandages, du coton et du désinfectant et revint les mains pleines. Il ferma la porte du mieux qu'il put et posa tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table de chevet du côté du patron. Il prit la chaise de bureau du Patron, la plaça à côté du lit et s'assit dessus. Le Patron était assis sur le lit et était adossé à la tête de lit.

 **"-Tu peux enlever ta chemise ou tu veux que je t'aide?"**

Le Patron se pencha doucement en avant et fini de défaire sa chemise mais pour ce qui était de l'enlever, c'était une autre affaire. Maître Panda décida d'aider le Patron à l'enlever.

 **"-Merci."**

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et vit que la chemise avait dissimulé une autre entaille au niveau de l'épaule droite. Elle semblait avoir était faite au couteau. Il nettoya d'abord les plaies puis il les banda. Le Patron semblait souffrir en silence, il avait les sourcils froncés et il était en sueur. Maître Panda décida de s'occuper de sa blessure à la joue. Le bleu s'étendait vers l'œil du Patron ce qui inquiétait le chanteur. Il soigna d'abord la blessure puis demanda

 **"-Patron. Tu peux enlever tes lunettes s'il te plait?"**

 **"-Pourquoi? Tu en as déjà assez fait, même trop à mon goût."**

 **"-Rah… C'est pour pouvoir voir quelque chose crétin."**

 **"-Je savais que tu tiendrais pas ta promesse de me foutre la paix après avoir fini. Tu veux voir quoi ?"**

 **"-Le bleu. Pour voir jusqu'où il s'étend."**

Le Patron réfléchi quelques instants puis décida de les enlever mais il ferma tout de même les paupières afin que ses yeux ne soient pas visibles. L'ursidé déglutit sous cet effrayant spectacle.

 **"-C'est bon t'as vu ? Je peux remettre mes lunettes ?"**

Pas de réponse.

 **"Hé, gamin. J'te cause."**

Toujours pas de réponse. Il se força à lever les yeux vers Maître Panda. Il haussa un sourcil devant la tête de son "ami". Les yeux du Patron venaient de redonner une lueur de lucidité dans ceux du Panda. Il voyait pour la première (et sûrement dernière) fois les yeux d'un bleu pâle et un peu grisé du criminel. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous issu du même corps, ils avaient tous des yeux différents. Le Geek avait des yeux d'une teinte proche du bleu turquoise, le Hippie bleu assez pâle et Maître Panda des yeux bleu très clair. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'enlevait jamais ses lunettes, il ne pouvait pas faire aussi sérieux avec des yeux pareils.

 **"-Bon tu vas me répondre oui?"**

 **"-Hein ? De quoi ?"**

 **"-Est-ce que je peux remettre mes lunettes ?"**

 **"-Non attend. Tu aurais pu me le dire que la blessure que je t'ai faite s'était aggravée..."**

 **"-Ça va, c'est pas non plus trop grave."**

 **"-T'es con ou t'es con ? Pourquoi t'as rien dis ?"**

 **"-Parce que tu apprendras gamin que je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre."**

Maître Panda baissa la tête, blasé, en soupirant.

 **"-Crétin."**

Le patron tira sur la capuche du Panda, ce dernier releva la tête et fit une moue boudeuse.

 **"-Hey !"**

 **"-C'est toi le crétin gamin."**

Le patron eut un rire, mais pas malsain comme la plus part du temps, c'était un rire amusé. Le chanteur lui fit un sourire et se leva.

 **"-Bon il est tard, je vais ramener tout ça à la salle de bain et je reviens."**

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.  
C'était la première fois que le Patron avait envie de faire un câlin à Maître Panda. Mais un câlin platonique, rien de pervers.  
Dehors, Maître Panda allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand il vit Mathieu marcher comme un zombie, il venait sûrement de se réveiller.

 **"-Tu dors pas toi ?"** lança le chanteur

 **"-Bah si mais j'avais soif du coup j'allais aller à la cuisine mais j'ai vu les tâches de sang par terre donc je les ai suivies jusqu'à la chambre du Patron pour voir si il y avait pas de problème."**

 **"-Ah, nan, il y a pas de problème, il est juste revenue blessé donc je l'ai soigné."**

 **"-Ok, si tout va bien je vais me coucher. Et au fait comme vous ne vous êtes pas engueulés pendant 4 jours demain tu pourras retrouver ta chambre."**

 **"-Ah génial !"**

Il lui sourit et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Mathieu il continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain où il rangea tout ce qu'il avait emmené plus tôt. Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre du Patron puis l'enleva et s'appuya dos à la porte. Il réfléchissait.  
De son côté le Patron avait remarqué que l'ursidé était derrière la porte. Il se leva, non sans difficultés, du lit et se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte. Il se positionna de façon à ce que la porte soit devant lui quand il l'ouvrirait, puis il l'ouvrit. Maître Panda tomba en arrière dans un hoquet de surprise. Il roula sur le côté et le Patron ferma la porte en rigolant. Maître Panda se leva et se tint le bas du dos.

 **"-Enfoiré."**

 **"-Mais moi aussi je t'aime gamin !"**

Ces quelques mots firent rougir l'ursidé, il replaça sa capuche et se dirigea vers le lit. Le Patron allait se pencher en s'appuyant sur son bras blessé. Résultat, son bras ne supporta pas son poids et il s'effondra sur le lit, ce fut au tour de Maître Panda de rigoler. Le Patron releva la tête avec un sourire quand il vit le visage illuminé par un sourire du chanteur.

 **"-L'arroseur arrosé !"**

Il redoubla son rire, oubliant la douleur qu'il avait en bas du dos et crut frôler la crise cardiaque.  
Le Patron se releva et fit le tour du lit pour aller jusqu'à Maître Panda. Il l'enlaça par derrière. Maître Panda poussa un cri de surprise et cessa de rire peu à peu. Maître Panda se sentait un peu gêné à cause de la situation.

 **"-T'es gêné gamin ?"**

 **"-Non tu crois ?"**

Maître Panda réussi à s'écarter.

 **"-Patron, pourquoi tu n'es jamais comme ça avec les autres ?"**

 **"-Parce que je perdrais toute ma crédibilité en tant que criminel au cœur de pierre gamin, voilà pourquoi."**

 **"-Mais ça resterait entre moi et les autres."**

 **"-Non."**

 **"-Dommage...Tu sais, je te croyais plus con, quand on passait notre temps à s'engueuler."**

 **"-Je te croyais papa poule avec le gosse moi !"**

Ils rigolèrent avant d'aller se coucher et d'éteindre les lumières. Maître Panda réfléchissait. Il avait développé un lien assez fort avec le criminel, plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui, quelque chose de plus fort. Alors Maître Panda fit quelque chose qui le surpris lui-même, il se tourna du côté du Patron mit sa tête sur son torse pour ne pas faire mal à son épaule et mis son bras sur son ventre. Le criminel fut d'abord surpris avant d'enlacer sa taille. Ce fut au tour du Patron de penser. Derrière son cœur de pierre, il avait des sentiments. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même. Il aimait le Panda. Ça le blessait profondément quand il l'insultait. Il l'avait été encore plus lorsque l'autre l'avait frappé. Il commençait même à penser que la blessure ne se fermerait pas car il refusait de croire que le Panda l'avait frappé. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine s'évapora et qu'il sentit des lèvres fondre sur les siennes. Il ouvrit grand les yeux même si il n'y voyait rien dans le noir. Maître Panda l'embrassait. Il senti une main remonter le long de son torse puis le long de sa nuque et pour finir aller se noyer dans ses cheveux. Le Patron fini par répondre au baiser du Panda mais il décida de reprendre le dessus, JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS il ne serait soumis! Ils se séparèrent.

 **"-Tu sais que si je n'étais pas blessé, je t'aurais sauté dessus ?"**

 **"-Oui… mais tu ne peux pas."**

Maître Panda se remit comme il était. Le Patron lui dit

 **"-Je comprends ton geste, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à qui on doit donner sa confiance si facilement… surtout niveau fidélité..."**

 **"-Je sais. Je pensais ne jamais dire ça… Mais je te fait confiance Patron."**

Le Patron était surpris mais ne répondit pas cependant.

 **Vous aurez la suite plus tard, oui je suis très méchante :3 Bon je mettrai la suite dès que je peux. Mais comme j'ai quelque contrôle à apprendre et que pour le brevet, les notes qu'on à tout au long de l'année, comptent pour le brevet. Oui je raconte ma vie xD Bref oublier pas de répondre à ce que je vous aies demander au tout début. Voilà la suite arrivera NORMALEMENT dans 1 ou 2 semaines.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo me revoilà pour la suite :) je vais être honnête, si j'ai arrêté l'autre subitement c'est parce que j'avais la flemme de la finir et que, de plus, j'avais envie de la postée. Et je tiens à m'excuser, brevet oblige, il faut que je bosse et que je révise les contrôles et tout le tralala, c'est à cause des contrôles continus j'ai pas le choix d'avoir de bonnes notes. Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, enfin j'en viens aux faits, je ferai en sorte de publier 2 fictions pendant les 2 semaines de vacances.  
Bref, ENJOY!**

* * *

Le Patron était surpris mais ne répondit pas cependant. **  
**

 **"-Tu me fais confiance?"**

 **"-Bah oui j'ai confiance en toi, pourquoi tu penses que Mathieu te laisse faire ce que tu veux sans broncher?"**

 **"-Parce qu'il s'en fout."**

 **"-Nan, c'est parce qu'il te fait confiance."**

 **"-Ouais peut-être."**

 **"-Ce n'est pas peut-être c'est sûr. Et au fait, j'ai croisé Mathieu en allant à la salle de bains. Il m'a dit que comme on ne s'est pas engueulé depuis 4 jours, je pourrais retrouver ma chambre."**

 **"-Ah cool de nouveau le lit double pour moi seul."**

 **"-Enfoiré."**

Le Patron pouffa. Maître Panda regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était 0h30.

 **"-On ferait mieux de dormir maintenant, c'est minuit passé."**

 **"-Ouais, bonne nuit."**

 **"-Bonne nuit."**

Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Qui aurait cru que deux personnes passent leur temps à se crier dessus, finissent au final ensemble?  
Le lendemain à 8 heures, le Patron fut le premier des Sommet à être réveillé. Mais c'était malgré lui, son épaule gauche recommencer à le faire souffrir, il ouvrit les yeux doucement, la douce lumière des rayons du soleil vint l'aveugler. Il allait commencer à bouger quand il se rendit compte qu'une masse était sur lui. Comme il vient de se réveiller, ses souvenirs sont encore embrumés. Il tourna la tête, doucement pour ne pas réveiller la personne susceptible de dormir à ses côtés.  
Il tomba sur un homme, qui sembler avoir un pelage de panda.."WTF!" Fut la première penser du Patron, mais les souvenirs revinrent. Il avait oublié que la veille il s'était endormie avec le Panda. Cette pensé lui fit oublié la douleur de son épaule. Il mit sa main sur la hanche de Maître Panda. L'ursidé bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Il plaça sa tête confortablement sur le thorax du criminel. Il ne se réveilla que 5 minutes plus tard.

 **"-Enfin réveiller la belle au bois dormant?"**

 **"-Ta gueule."**

 **"-Tant de haine dès le matin."**

 **"-C'est quelle heure?"**

Le Patron regarda son téléphone.

 **"-C'est 8h25."**

 **"-Ah putain déjà?"**

 **"-Ah oui gamin."**

 **"-Bon."**

Maître Panda se résigna et se leva, mais avec sa main valide, le Patron le retint.

 **"-Pourquoi tu resterais pas encore un peu."**

 **"-Parce que j'ai faim et que je vais manger."**

 **"-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester?"**

 **"-Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête Patron, mais non je ne veux."**

 **"-Pff, t'es pas drôle."**

Maître Panda lui souris et sortit de la chambre. Le Patron décida lui aussi de se lever. Il se leva, prit des affaires propres, ses lunettes et il fila à la salle de bain. Il regarda vite fait son visage dans le miroir avant de se stopper nette. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda la griffure avec stupeur. Celle-ci sembler cicatrisé et le bleu qui se former tout autour avait rétréci pour ne devenir qu'un simple petit hématome. Il reprit ses esprit et se précipita sous la douche.  
Dans la cuisine, Maître Panda se préparer un thé et du café pour les autres. Il était tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'entendit pas Mathieu et le Geek entrer dans la cuisine. Ce n'est que quand les chaises furent tirées, qu'il se retourna effrayer.

 **"-Putain vous m'avez fait peur!"** S'exclama l'ursidé.

Le Geek rigola et Mathieu s'étira en rigolant. Le Geek se leva pour se faire un chocolat chaud et Maître Panda prit sa tasse de thé et la tasse de café de Mathieu puis il alla s'asseoir à côté du vidéaste. Le Patron sortit de la salle de bains, puis il alla à la cuisine pour prendre son café. Quand il passa la porte, Maître Panda lui jeta un regard en coin. Mathieu les regarda, accusateur.

 **"-Vous vous êtes encore disputé?"**

 **"-Ah pour une fois non!"**

 **"-Elle a raison la boule de poils gamins."**

 **"-C'est ça."**

 **"-Non c'est vrai Mathieu!"**

 **"-..."**

 **"-Tu nous crois pas? OK je te prouve le contraire."**

Le Patron posa sa tasse sur le comptoir, il s'approcha de l'ursidé, l'attrapa par le col et il l'embrassa. Mathieu et le Geek ouvrirent grand les yeux et la bouche. Maître Panda mit un peu de temps à réagir. Quand ce fut le cas, il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mathieu retrouva ses esprits, il agrippa le bras du Geek et le tira hors de la cuisine. C'est alors qu'ils se séparèrent.

 **"-Ah ba putain, j'ai cru qu'ils partiraient jamais!"**

 **"-..."**

 **"-Qu'est ce que t'as gamin, t'as perdu ta langue?"**

 **"-Non, mais tu aurais pu lui prouver autrement qu'ont ne s'étaient pas engueulé."**

 **"-T'as bien vu qu'il nous auraient pas crus."**

 **"-..."**

 **"-Bon moi j'y vais."**

 **"-D'accord."**

Le Patron posa sa tasse dans l'évier, et sortit de la cuisine avant de sortir. Le Panda soupira et finit sa tasse de thé, il prit les tasses de Mathieu et du Geek puis les lava. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup d'inspiration pour son nouvel "Instant Panda". La journée se passa tranquillement, il avait passé avec le Geek. Mathieu avait passé l'après-midi a commencé le montage de son prochain épisode de "Salut Les Geeks", le Hippie parlait avec, des soi-disant, licornes bleues. Et le Patron,.. On ne sait même pas ou il est passé, il n'est même pas revenue depuis ce matin. L'heure de dîner, seule Maître Panda et le Geek était descendus manger. Le Hippie était endormi sur le canapé, et Mathieu tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure.

 **"-Mathieu va finir par se tuer à force de passer des jours et des nuits à bosser sur les épisodes et à manger que des pizzas et boire que du café."**

 **"-T'inquiète pas Geek, Mathieu est robuste, mais si sa peux te rassurer, j'irais lui parler après."**

 **"-D'accord!"**

Ils se mirent à table, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand ils eurent fini, le jeune chanteur demanda au Geek de faire la vaisselle pendant qu'il montait voir Mathieu. Une fois arriver il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il pensa qu'il avait peut-être son casque su les oreilles avec la musique à fond. Il refrappa plus fort cette fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Il poussa la porte tout doucement.

 _« Il ne risquait pas de répondre, il dort.»_ Pensa Maître Panda.

Il entra, et se dirigea vers le bureau où Mathieu dormait. Il déplaça la souris et le clavier de l'ordinateur, pour éviter les fausses manipulation _(on a tous connu ce problème de faire quelque chose, appuyer sur la mauvaise touche et tout quitter x)._ Il partit chercher un plaide dans l'armoire de Mathieu puis la posa sur les épaules du vidéaste. Il tourna les talons pour sortir et entendit Mathieu lui adresser un petit "Merci" avant qu'il ne sorte. Il referma la porte et vis le Geek.

 **"-Tu lui as parler?"**

 **"-Non, il dort on va le laisser se reposer."**

 **"-Oui, et, si tu veux demain je pourrais aller parler à Mathieu."**

 **"-Mmh, si tu veux."**

 **"-Bon je vais jouer à LOL."**

 **"-D'accord, et fait pas de bruit, sinon j'en connais un qui ça va pas faire plaisir."**

 **"-Oui t'inquiète pas."**

Le Geek lui sourit et partit en trottinant jusqu'à sa chambre. Maître Panda lui descendit dans l'idée de regarder la télé mais il tomba nez à nez avec le Patron.

 **"-Ah ba t'est la toi."**

 **"-Quoi je t'ai manqué?"**

 **"-Pas du tout."**

 **"-C'est ça!"**

Le Patron, prit d'une envie soudaine, prit le chanteur par le bras et l'entraîna à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais il ne fut pas prévenu il trébucha et faillit tomber dans les escaliers, le Patron le tenait si fermement qu'il fut vite redresser. Arriver devant la chambre chambre, le Panda semblait gêner.

 **"-Décoince-toi gamin!"**

Maître Panda déglutit et fut tiré dans la chambre du criminel.  
22 heures. Le Geek sortit de sa chambre, il passa devant la chambre du Hippie, il n'y avait pas un bruit, dans celle du Patron des son plutôt bizarre s'en échapper, dans celle du Panda il n'y avait pas un bruit, on se demande pourquoi, et dans celle de Mathieu aucun bruit non plus. Il descendit donc dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, il fut surpris de croiser Mathieu entrain de boire un éternelle café.

 **"-Tu dors pas Geek?"**

 **"-Je te retourne la question Mathieu."**

 **"-J'ai le montage du prochain SLG à fin..."**

 **"-Mathieu, ton émission va finir par avoir raison de toi, tu te tues à la tâche à filmer, faire les montages et tout le reste. Tu sais, je pense que tes abonnés préfèrent avoir un épisode "parfait" avec un vidéaste en bonne santé plutôt qu'un épisode fait à la zeppe qui sorte à temps avec un vidéaste complètement mort."**

 **"-..."**

 **"-Mais bon tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout c'est toi qui décides mais sache que moi et Maître Panda on s'inquiète."**

 **"-Je pense qu'en ce moment il est pas trop inquiet si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais merci de t'inquiéter, sa fait plaisir."**

Le Geek serra son verre très fort comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mathieu déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et commença à s'éloigner.

 **"-On dirait que tu te fous de ce que je dis..."**

 **"-De quoi?"**

Le Geek se mit à pleurer de colère, Mathieu ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça au part avant. Il s'approcha du Geek et le prit dans ses bras. Le Geek serra le t-shirt de Mathieu déversant plein d'autres larmes. Il se calma peu à peu.

 **"-Tu devrais aller dormir Geek."**

Le Geek lâcha le t-shirt de Mathieu et sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre.

 **"-Il a raison."**

Mathieu se l'avoua, tout son temps était bouffé par SLG.  
Mathieu partit dans sa chambre et prit la résolution d'aller dormir et de continuer le montage le lendemain.

* * *

 **Voilà enfin fini, j'espère au moins qu'elle vous aura plu. Elle a mit BEAUCOUP de temps à sortir SORRY~!**


End file.
